


Horizon

by kugure



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Horizon or skyline, is the apparent line where Bumi & Langit meet.Drabble Collection of Awang & Sancaka.





	1. When Sancaka Has A Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sancaka has a bad day, and what he does after he gets home is just burying his face on Awang’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter originally posted in my tumblr. Based on [my tweet](https://twitter.com/grettalks/status/1175657543630127104).

Awang wasn’t surprised when he opened the front door of his _rusun_ and found Sancaka stood on the other side.

What surprised was how Sancaka pushed him inside, and closed the door behind him by kicking it. Well, Sancaka wasn’t _pushing_ him per se, with the lack of energy he put in his act, just put his warm palm splayed on Awang’s chest with the most minimum effort. And Awang could stop him whenever he wanted; since Sancaka was skinnier than him anyway, but Awang still let himself being moved.

He only stopped when his calves hit the single couch in his spartan place, and by then, Sancaka moved his hand to his shoulder, arranged Awang’s body until he was lying down. When Sancaka deemed Awang was already in the position he wanted, he laid down as well, slotted their body together in a way that somehow made them fit in the small couch—it was a tight fit, but still comfortable though. Sancaka had his face buried on Awang’s chest before he let out a long sigh.

Awang waited a few moments before he moved his arms, using one hand to caress the back of Sancaka’s head, and the other one to gently draw a random pattern on Sancaka’s back.

“Suntuk?” Awang asked softly.

Sancaka didn’t answer verbally, just nodded and nuzzled Awang’s chest.

Awang hummed, and pressed a soft kiss on the top of Sancaka’s head—the only part that his lips could reach right now, with how Sancaka’s body caged him in. Not that he minded though. “Kalau udah ngerasa baikan, aku bikinin mi rebus pakai telur? Favoritmu?”

Sancaka answered by tightening his grip around Awang’s body, and Awang smiled softly before pressing another light kiss on Sancaka’s head. He would let Sancaka had this temporary moment for now, because God knows how tired Sancaka was for all his life.

Because if it up to Awang, he wouldn’t let Sancaka out from his embrace at all.


	2. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one fast-food restaurant, you can also order a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [my tweet](https://twitter.com/grettalks/status/1175327937484050432)

The first time Sancaka met that man, was after a very hectic shift. Sancaka almost lost all of his energy, and he wasn’t even sure how he was still able to stand on his feet, so ready to be done with everything, just got home and dropped on his couch until morning—he was an adult with no beds in his flat, what an achievement, right?

And that was when the man appeared. The man looked scary, to be honest, hard scowl and long hair framing his face. He said his orders courtly—thankfully it was just standard order though, and when Sancaka finally put all items he ordered on the tray then asked, “Ada yang lain?” with all the cheerfulness he could muster up, the man just stared at Sancaka.

After a beat, “Senyum.”

Sancaka was a little taken aback, but he did it anyway, and somehow, it didn’t feel as forced as he thought it would. Even, it lessen the fatigue he felt for the past few hours. He watched the man’s eyes traced his smiles before quickly looked down and handed his money to Sancaka.

Sancaka was still smiling even after the man left.

And afterwards, if the man—whom later he found was named Awang—always appeared during his shift, when he almost felt dead on his feet, and requested a smile from him, and how that always managed to improve Sancaka’s mood, no one but the two of them knew about it.


	3. Dimples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was about Awang's smile this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Chicco Jerikho's has the most adorable dimples and I have no self control.

Awang didn’t smile a lot when Sancaka first met him when they were just brats. He never smiled at all even. He didn’t smile when he offered that half of corn to Sancaka. He didn’t smile when he praised Sancaka after he managed to learn another _pencak silat_ moves. He didn’t smile, or laugh in this matter, when Sancaka being dumb and hide away from the thunder.

And long after they separated ways, Sancaka still wondered, how would Awang look when he smiled.

When they finally reunited again, Awang grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug. It made him hard to breath, but Sancaka didn’t mind it. He __missed__ the older guy, didn’t even think they could meet again, but here they were. Sancaka once again being saved by Awang, just like the first time they met. Even Sancaka was a bit bloody too like back then, but still, Awang didn’t hesitate to hug him.

When Awang finally pulled back, saying, “Masih suka ngurusin orang lain ternyata?” Sancaka couldn’t even respond properly.

Because for the first time, he finally saw Awang __smiling__ and Sancaka couldn’t stop looking at it.

Awang has dimples, and his smile lit up his whole face in such a beautiful way. Sancaka didn’t know someone could smile like that.

“Kamu harus lebih sering senyum kayak gitu,” blurted Sancaka in the end, and for a split second, the smile from Awang’s face flickered, before it turned into a full laughter. Awang grabbed the back of Sancaka’s neck and bumped their forehead together.

“Seneng bisa ketemu kamu lagi, San,” Awang said, softly, and Sancaka could hear the unsaid, “Seneng kamu masih hidup, San.”

And Sancaka was glad too, because this time, he knew he had a chance to make Awang smiled more.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was about Awang and family this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. I love to live dangerously like that. 
> 
> Characters: Patriot that consist of Awang, Sancaka, Nani, Susie and Wulan (and also Teddy). 
> 
> WangCaka is being mentioned in here, but it's more about Awang and the rest of the team.

Awang never knew what it was like to have a family. 

He didn't really remember his own parents; he didn't know how his father looked, or how his mother's sounded. What he remembered was how hard it was to live in an orphanage, and then harsh life of the street. 

He thought he would know the feeling of having a family when he was adopted, but he was wrong. He would prefer living in the street anytime over being adopted ever again. 

The closest, was probably the short amount of time he spent with Sancaka back then. But then it was over before he could get a full grasp on it for real. 

Now, Awang was an adult. And he didn't bother looking for that feeling anymore. It wasn't the kind of luxury he would ever get, he thought. So he moved forward with his life, and never dwelled on it anymore. 

Awang didn't expect to get reunited again with Sancaka. Sancaka was now a bit taller than him—but Awang could always float to make up for the gap, no problem—and also skinnier than he used to. He grown up. But when they hugged, the warmth he thought he would never feel, came back full force. It was almost overwhelming, but Awang wasn't complaining. 

Sancaka wasn't alone now. There was this girl, Wulan—she looked so fierce and impressed Awang a bit, and her little brother, Teddy—Awang kind of liked this kid. And before Awang knew it, the four of them already formed a unit that worked well. 

But it didn't stop there. Susie appeared in Awang's life too. Like a little sister he would never have before, made a comfortable place in Awang's life. He wasn't even sure how she managed to do that, but she did. 

The most unexpected one was actually Nani. Awang couldn't stand rich people, they were entitled beings who was so full of themselves and on top of that, evil. And Nani was a very rich person, so Awang automatically connected her to evil. And Nani didn't even bother to correct him. They pushed each other in all the wrong buttons, but after so many times fighting alongside another and somehow also saving each other's life, Awang knew that Nani wasn't like any other rich people. She was still so entitled, yes, and such a little shit, but Awang knew he could trust her, just like she him. 

  
  


The feeling hit Awang randomly at one morning. He woke up and detached himself from Sancaka's body who was still sleeping—the guy had a late shift so Awang tried to be as quiet as possible so he didn't wake him up—and slipped out of their shared bedroom. 

Susie was there in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Teddy who was supposed to go to school soon. She didn't even bother to look at Awang before she handed a cup of coffee—the only thing that could make Awang coherent after he woke up. He accepted the cup, patted her hair absentmindedly before gave the cup again to her as he made a beeline towards the bathroom. 

He could hear water running inside, but the door was unlocked so he stepped in and saw Nani's silhouette behind the shower curtain—despite the blurry silhouette, he knew for sure that it was Nani because she sang when showering. Good thing that she sounded decent. 

"Wang?" Nani paused her singing, and when Awang grunted as he reached for his toothbrush to confirm that it was indeed him, Nani said, "Good morning to you too," before continued singing and showering, left Awang to brush his teeth. 

Awang was more awake now once he finished brushing his teeth and washed his face, walked out of the large bathroom—Nani was the one who provided this safe house for all of them, and she was obsessed with large bathroom, and nobody just let her be. It was her money anyway—to get back to his coffee again. 

Wulan and Teddy already joined Susie in the kitchen as well now. Teddy still looked a bit sleepy while munching on his breakfast while Wulan fussed with his uniform like usual before she sat down and handed a hair tie to Awang. Awang took it, did Wulan's hair in the way she liked before Susie finally handed his coffee again. 

And that was when that feeling hit him, as he sat down and took a careful sip of his coffee. He just realized how  _ domestic _ they were, how easy they were to move around each other like a weird family. Functional, but weird. 

And strangely, Awang didn't mind it. Even if it meant that he had to widen his personal bubble, and include these other five people inside it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of Awang and Nani's dynamic I have in mind can be read on [this thread](https://twitter.com/grettalks/status/1175036873904771073?s=19) from my twitter.


	5. When Sancaka is Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Sancaka was sick.

Sancaka wasn't the type of person who liked to display his affection in public that much. Sure, sometimes he touched Awang gently in the presence of others, but it was never much. Sancaka was a private person after all. 

So, when Sancaka being overly  _ cuddly _ when it wasn't just the two of them, it put Awang on alert. 

Like now, as he was talking to Susie as he leaned against the wall because Susie used the whole surface of kitchen table and even the chairs to spread out all of her assignment papers, Awang felt a pair of arms slid from behind him, and pulled him into a solid back hug. 

Awang didn't even need to look to know that it was Sancaka who just hooked his chin on Awang's shoulder. "San?" he called still, tore his attention from Susie as he put his hand on top Sancaka's arm around his chest. 

And sure, the skin under his palm was too hot to his liking. Awang moved his other hand and touched Sancaka's forehead, only to find that it was burning. "Kamu demam," he stated. Despite having a super power, Sancaka somehow still could get sick. 

Sancaka didn't respond to Awang's words, just hugged Awang's body tighter and Awang patted his arm. "Kamu tiduran, nanti aku bawain kompres dan obat," he said again, and only after Awang pressed a soft kiss to his burning cheek, he let go of Awang's body to move sluggishly towards their bedroom. 

"Kalau kamu buatin sup ayam buat Sancaka, ntar sisain buat aku ya," Susie said after Sancaka disappeared behind the door, grinning at Awang. 

Awang rolled his eyes at her, moved to the fridge to prepare cold water for Sancaka, but made a mental note to cook enough for everyone anyway. But first thing first, he got a sick boyfriend to take care of.


	6. Rascals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ridwan didn't understand what Sancaka saw in Wulan and Awang so that he was willing to be in relationship with the two rascals. Ridwan thought, Sancaka could do better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the conversation of Hogwarts AU I had with [wahyuppa](https://twitter.com/wahyuppa?s=09) on twitter.   
I can not find that thread anymore! Asdfghjkl. 
> 
> It's not only WangCaka but also LanCaka in here.

Sancaka was the best student in Hogwarts, you may say. He was smart, kind and loyal. All teachers loved him, other students adored him. The true embodiment of poster student, and being Hufflepuff's Prefect on top of that, he was perfect. 

However, Sancaka had one flaw. Or two. Which was the duo batters from Gryffindor; Awang and Wulan. 

As the Head of Hufflepuff and someone who had raised Sancaka since he entered Hogwarts many years ago, Ridwan Bahri never understood  _ how _ someone like him could be in relationship with those  _ two rascals _ . 

No, Ridwan wasn't against polyamory or whatever it was the youngsters called it nowadays. Love was love anyway, but what Ridwan couldn't accept was the fact that his best student were dating the troublemakers of Hogwarts. What was Sancaka saw in them? 

Well, Awang and Wulan weren't that bad in class. They weren't stupid, but they loved to cause a problem. Because the two weren't civil enough to be put in a room together without starting a fight. Even Ridwan was pretty sure they were trying to injure one another using bludgers during Quidditch games, even though they were in the same team. 

Sancaka definitely could do better on finding a boyfriend or girlfriend. If Nani Wijaya wasn't attracted to girls only, she could be the one. But since she wasn't, maybe Dhanus would do? Basically anyone was better than Awang and Wulan. 

Ridwan sighed, wondered why the hell he was so invested on Sancaka's love life when he had better stuff to do, but he kind of have the answer to that. Sancaka felt like his own sometimes, and he just couldn't  _ not _ care. 

" _ Fucking mudblood _ ." 

That insults made Ridwan stopped walking. It was coming from the corridor ahead, and slowly, Ridwan moved to take a closer look while staying hidden. He didn't want to alert the student who said that thing so he could catch them for detention. 

" _ A fucking poor mudblood like you are not supposed to taint Howarts with you presence. Let alone be a Prefect." _

Though, when he finally able to see who that insult was directed at, his blood boiled. He saw Sancaka being cornered in the corridor by four other guys from Ravenclaw. Ridwan knew very well that Sancaka's parents were muggles, and when they found out that Sancaka could do magic, they abandoned him in an orphanage. That was why he grew up poor. But it wasn't an excuse to treat Sancaka like this. Ridwan had no idea that the bullying still continued. 

Ridwan was about to come out and gave some lessons to the bullies when suddenly their robes caught on fire. They screamed and moved away from Sancaka, and then Ridwan saw Awang and Wulan walked towards them. 

"Get away from our boyfriend, you fuckers," Awang said. He didn't even pull out his wand, but Ridwan knew that fire was Awang's specialty. 

"You touch him again, we're drowning you in the lake," Wulan responded. She muttered something under her breath and the fire got bigger. 

"Guys," Sancaka said, sounded tired. He flicked his wrist and the fire disappeared, and the four bullies ran away. 

"Get back here you cowards!" Awang shouted, and both him and Wulan were so ready to attack them again, but Sancaka put his arm around their shoulders.

"Forget them. Let's just go out and we can work on our homework." 

"But—" 

"I'm fine. Come on." 

Sancaka tugged them away, out towards the yard, and Ridwan couldn't help but smile a little at their retreating back. Awang and Wulan were now arguing over Sancaka's affection, and Sancaka just walked there, sandwiched between them and kept his hand around them. 

Maybe Ridwan was wrong. Maybe they were good for each other. 

He shook his head fondly, and moved away. He had four bullies to find and give them detention now. Well, Awang and Wulan should be punished too, since they burned the bullies, but Ridwan would let them go for now. 


	7. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Awang—"
> 
> Too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW. 
> 
> You guys know why I published this. I have no fear (?)
> 
> I posted some of the paragraphs in Discord server, and decided to move it here. 
> 
> YOLO!

Sancaka could only lie down on his stomach, biting and gripping the sheet. He didn't know whether to curse or praise Awang's skillful mouth that currently working him open. 

He could feel Awang's grip on his thighs and ass cheeks, spread him up so he had more room to lick and suck him down there. 

Sancaka felt like dying. His whole body squirmed over the ministration and every mewl he let out only made Awang became even more aggressive down there, as if encouraging him.

Everything felt like too much and not enough at the same time, and when Awang's tongue pushed inside the ring of muscle, Sancaka gasped loudly. 

"Awang—"

_ Too late _ . 

He couldn't even voice out a warning for his lover before he reached his climax, shot his load all over the sheet under him. His body spasmed for a moment before it finally relaxed. Awang didn't let go of him the whole time, and now that Sancaka was trying to calm his breathing, Awang was tracing soft kisses up his spine, and only stopped when he reached Sancaka's bare shoulder. He gave it a gentle bite before kissing the mark he left there, and nuzzled Sancaka's neck. 

"You're gonna be the death of me," Sancaka mumbled against the pillow, didn't have enough energy to speak clearly or to move his body. 

Sancaka could feel Awang's smirk against his bare skin, but he was glad Awang didn't say anything in response. If this was how Awang going to return a favor, Sancaka wasn't sure he could survive. 

Awang pressed another kiss to Sancaka's cheek before he felt Awang lifted his body. 

"Where are you going?" 

Awang ruffled his sweaty hair gently. "Grab a cloth to clean you up. I'll be back soon." 

Sancaka didn't want Awang to go away, but he guessed he didn't want to fall asleep on his own cum anyway, so he just sighed deeply. He could always force Awang to cuddle him after they were all clean after all. 


	8. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sancaka just wanted to be left alone so he could read.

Sancaka just wanted to be left alone so he could read. 

Since he became a member of Patriot, he was in pretty high demand. And it was kind of difficult to find balance between his job as security and also as  _ hero _ —Sancaka still didn't like that term though. He was no  _ hero _ —and between those two things, he had no time to read at all. He didn't remember when was the last time he could just sit down and read. 

He knew he couldn't complain. People relied on him and he couldn't afford to disappoint them. But he kind of missed the time when he had some peaceful time during his day off and he could read. Those days were long gone now. Because everytime he had a day off from work, it was either he was needed on Patriot's patrol, or someone would need him. 

Teddy and his homework. Susie and her brainstorming time. Wulan and her request to fix stuff. Nani and her discussion time over strategies. 

He could always say no—like Awang always told him many, many times—but Sancaka never managed to. Sancaka actually loved those times. He got to spend his time with his friends (who was now borderline family). But still. 

He couldn't remember the last time he read. 

Maybe he should gave in to Nani. She said he could quit his job anytime and focus on being Patriot because apparently money was not a problem for her.

It felt  _ wrong _ though. He didn't want to depend on her too much financially. 

Maybe he could do like Awang said and say no to them for once. But everytime they asked, he just couldn't bring himself to refuse, no matter how hard Awang glared at him.

So. Sancaka got no choice but to give up his time reading. It was a small price to pay though. He would survive. 

  
  
  
  
  


The Big Bad of the week had been defeated, and for once the team came back almost unscathed. Wulan and him got some scratches and bruises, but nothing they couldn't heal from in few days. And also, Sancaka was being forced to take all of his remaining annual leave so he had few days off when he didn't have to go to work, and since there was no next threat, Sancaka already made plans to spend his free time by reading this evening. 

He could finish that mystery book. Or maybe continued that mythology one. He got time. 

"San, can you help me making poster for traditional market campaign?" Wulan asked right after they reached HQ. Sancaka hadn't even took off his mask.

"I need help with homework too," Teddy chimed in, appeared from his bedroom knowing his sister had came back. 

"Don't forget to check our back up generator as well, San," Nani reminded him. 

Sancaka didn't respond to any of them, felt a bit dejected that he couldn't spend his evening reading like he hoped. He sighed, and was about to open his mouth to say yes to all of them, but Awang beat him to it. 

"Lan, I'll help you with the poster," he said, and turned to Teddy, "and your homework too," he added to the kid. "I may not have Sancaka's brain, but I'll rope Susie to it too. She's free anyway. And you," he turned to Nani, "call proper electrician for the back up genset. You can afford to pay them." 

Without waiting for the other's respond, Awang grabbed Sancaka by his arm and dragged him towards their room. He only stopped after they were inside. 

"You get some rest. Or read. Or whatever you want to do. Don't worry about us for this evening. I'll try not to mess everything up, and not to bother you as well unless it's to call for dinner or emergency situation." 

Sancaka was about to open his mouth, but Awang just pressed a soft kiss on it, successfully shutting him up. 

"You deserve this break, okay? I'll see you later." 

Sancaka still stood there facing the closed door after Awang disappeared. Surprised. But then he chuckled lightly. 

He knew he could always rely on Awang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually what I'm feeling atm. I just wanna be left alone so I can read. Or write. I managed to do the later, but not so much on the former. 
> 
> Why my boss can't function without me.   
(That is why he hired you, Gret.) 
> 
> Anyway, feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's marked as 'complete' for now, I will definitely add more chapters if any other ideas hit me.
> 
> If you have prompt you want me to write, just hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)!


End file.
